


He's Yours

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Egg Laying, M/M, Oviposition, Possessive Behavior, Size Difference, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee makes a claim on his moirail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Yours

You don’t think you’ve ever been more relieved to see your little palebro than you are now. It’s been so long since you’ve seen him last and the voices have started getting all up and comfy in your pan again. He shows up at your door with his face all scrunched up with worry and you just pull him into your arms and try to smooch those cute little wrinkles on his forehead away. He sputters but allows your affections, nonetheless. You can’t seem to keep your hands and lips away from your moirial, lately. You’re so painfully pale for this little motherfucker and you just love him so much. You just can’t help but get to touching him every chance you get.

“Okay that’s enough, fuck! Stop suffocating me and tell me what the fuck is wrong with you, shit pan. Why’d you call me over?”

Karkat’s had enough of your snuggling it seems, so you let him go and allow him into your hive. It’s a shame, really. You were just starting to get your feel on.

“I was missing you something awful, bro. I couldn’t all up and stand it. It’s so motherfucking loud when you’re not around. They say the most unmirthful shit, bro.”

Karkat gets all soft in the face and brings his little hand to your cheek. The contact warms you down to your toes and you get all jelly-boned when he coos a soft “shoosh.” You don’t know what you’d do without this little motherfucker all up in your pale. You love him so motherfucking much. Leaning into his touch, a wistful smile crawls its way across your lips and you take his hand in yours and bring it your lips, kissing each one of his knuckles before you pull him along towards your respite block for some bitchtits pile time.

When you both get your asses settled in the hornpile, Karkat in your lap and your lanky form curled around him, you start jamming. You tell him all about what dumb shit you done got yourself up into, how the voices get to screaming at your pan and make you want to tear your hair out at the roots. Karkat is attentive as ever, there to pat your chest and arms when you get too riled up and shooshing you when your chirpbox gets all out of hand.

Based on the way Karkat’s tending to you, takes care of you the way your lusus never had, one would think he were the older troll. In fact, you’re a good three sweeps older than him. Your little pale bro, so young and tiny, was the only one to stand his ground against your crazy clown ass. From that first pap, you’ve been shooting diamonds for him like no other. Though, since he went through pupation last sweep, the sparkly edges of your diamond have begun to round a little, a bit of red starting to bleed into the pink. You just wanna get your hands all up on that new skin, feel how he’s filled out in ways his sweaters won’t allow your oculars to get their gander on.

“Uh, Gamzee… what the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“Shoosh, best friend. Just getting my feel on for a brother.”

Your hands have left their position on his back to get to touching on his thighs. Karkat squirms under your touch and makes these cute little disgruntled noises at you, but you just chuckle all easy and light like the ocean breeze. Motherfucking cutie, he is. Karkat is just so motherfucking warm, like your own personal little sun for you to get some heat in your chilly bones. You wonder just how warm he can get. Your fingers slip between his legs and you smile to yourself as he’s twice as warm there than he is on the rest of him, almost sweltering.

“You piss-whiffer, we’re pale! Moirails aren’t supposed to fucking do shit like… like that!”

“Just chill, brother. Just a little motherfucking touching. I ain’t gonna hurt you for the world.”

He makes this sound in his throat like he wants to argue but your other hand slips inside his pants before he can get to throwing any of that noise at you. You hadn’t really intended to get your fingers all up in his business like this. You’re pale as a motherfucker can get for Karkat, but you just… you want more. You just wanna be closer to him, make him feel good. He’s yours, after all.

Karkat makes this shivery little sound as you get to exploring at his intimate parts. Oh, that was such a sweet little sound. You pet at his hot little nook with two fingers while your thumb rubs circles on the bit of his bulge that’s begun to slip out. Your little mutant-blooded brother starts fidgeting in your lap something fierce, shoving at your shoulders while his hips tilt towards you and damn if that isn’t as sweet as sugar. Pulling him to you with a hand at the back of his head, you kiss the corners of his mouth, murmuring against his lips.

“Shoosh. Just feel the miracles, bro.”

When your fingers dip shallowly into his nook, you breathe a mixture of a moan and a growl. He’s so soft and tight inside and it makes your bulge twitch in your sheath. When you press in deeper, Karkat makes the prettiest little crooning noise and you answer him with your own needy sound. It’s then that you realize that you want him. You want him in a way no troll should want their moirail but you do, anyway. Karkat is, by no means, your matesprit but you find this to be the solution to your problems. There’s a way you can keep him around you forever, keep him dependent on you and need only you.

You remove your fingers from your best friend’s nook and take his waist in your hands. A bit of his translucent red fluids gets on his sweater from your digits but your bro doesn’t seem to mind. You tip him out of your lap, laying him down onto the floor and he goes without a fuss, fisting his little hands into the front of your shirt tight enough that his claws threaten to rip into the fabric. Those bright-red eyes, brighter than they have any right to be, stare up at you with a mixture of emotions. You can make out confusion, fear, embarrassment, but there’s a spark of lust there too and that’s all you need to continue.

You remove both of your clothes, not letting Karkat do any of the work. You just want him to lie there all nice and pretty for you to get your gaze on at how motherfucking delectable he looks. You glide up over him like water, large hands sliding up his thighs before parting them so that you can settle between them. His little bulge tickles your abdomen as you move to lie on top of him, lapping at his lips before tugging them apart with your teeth so you can delve in and taste him. A soft moan leaves you as you lick into his mouth, slicking your tongue against his before tickling the roof of his mouth. Karkat sighs this soft little sound and you growl into his mouth, curling your back so the flat planes of your stomach slide against his bulge.

Your own bulge is nearly as big as Karkat’s forearm and he’s just so motherfucking tiny. Your bulge curls in on itself as you imagine just how tight he must be inside. You’d have to go slow for him, get to feeling every inch of his hot, wet walls pulsing around you as you enter him. Motherfuck, with the way Karkat’s grinding up against you and your own dirty thoughts running rampant, you don’t think you can wait that much longer to have him. The only problem is, you’d have to stop kissing him to get things going since you’re that much taller than he is.

You pull away from his mouth with a slurp-smacking sound, grinning at the disappointed sound Karkat makes when you don’t dive back in to kiss him again. You plant your hands on either side of your palebro’s head and slide your hips up until your bulge gets to slathering between the slick folds of his nook. The cool air hitting your abdomen where Karkat’s hot fluid smeared on to you from his bulge makes you shudder. Fuck you have to have him. You can take him. He’s yours. You tell him so as you begin to push into him ever so slowly.

“You’re mine, brother. Gonna make sure you know that by the time I’m done.”

Karkat whines and you groan as you penetrate him. Your bulge squirms this way and that, opening him up for you as you feed him more and more, inch my agonizingly pleasurable inch. By the time you’re a little over half-way in, Karkat’s hands scrabble at your chest, panting and whining in a way you find oh so motherfucking endearing.

“It won’t fit! Too big!”

“Shoosh, motherfucker. I got you.”

Your eyes flutter and roll in your head when you’re fully inside him, not moving just yet to allow your bro time to adjust. The hot pulse of his nook makes your bulge twitch inside him and Karkat makes this adorable hiccupping sound each time it does. Looking down, you notice the distortion in your palebro’s belly, skin raised around the shape of your bulge inside him. You shift your balance to one hand and pap the protrusion gently, making Karkat shudder and squeeze around your length. A moan bubbles from your lips at that and you plant your hand back on the floor beside his head. You don’t think the Messiahs themselves could have better miracles in store for you. You don’t think so, that is, until you start moving.

You don’t thrust into him, you curl and writhe and your bulge twists and rolls inside him. Karkat clings to you, scratching up your back as he gasps these frantic little moans and you groan and purr in response. He feels so good, so motherfucking good that you begin to feel a pull in your groin.

Shifting your weight to your knees, you grip Karkats hips crouch over him as you begin to go a bit faster. A knot in the base of your bulge forms and you keen, grinding it against Karkat’s opening before you pull out just a bit. Karkat pushes on your shoulders and chest but you don’t budge. It feels way too good to stop now and you’re sure your fiery little bro can handle it. When you push back in, the knot pops inside his nook, pulling a pained cry from your best friend. You pull back out, making Karkat’s nook squeezes the knot down you bulge, and you thrust back in to shove the knot deeper inside him. With just one more thrust, an egg pops from the tip of your bulge and settles in the deepest parts of moirail’s nook.

You pause for a moment, just holding yourself deep inside him and moaning before another egg is ready to pass. You start up a steady pace of slow, hard thrusting, eggs coming faster and faster until you’re laying one inside him with each thrust. It’s such a strangely pleasurable sensation, having your bulge squeezed and stroked from both the inside and outside. It feels like you’re teetering right on the edge of coming as you lay egg after egg into your moirail’s sopping wet hole. You swear you came from your nook at least once in the process of planting the eggs, your thighs slick with your juices, but your bulge hasn’t gotten quite there yet.

Karkat’s given up on trying to push you away and just holds on to you as you rock him, whimpering and moaning while you fill him up. Two, slimy orbs pass from your bulge almost immediately after the other with one last thrust and all the eggs you have left. You might have laid seven eggs in him. You’re not sure. You lost count, being caught all caught up in the weirdest pleasure you’ve ever experienced and all.

Shoving all the way back inside him, you resume your grinding. You move hard and fast and your bulge lashes about in the tight confines of Karkat’s nook, shifting the eggs around to make them press at all his sensitive spots nestled deep inside him. In no time, your bro shrieks and coats your abdomens in his hot, red (so much red) material. His nook shivering around you giving you all you need to finally fall over the edge and splatter the eggs with your cool geneslime, a broken groan tumbling from your lips.

Peppering Karkat’s sweaty face with the palest of kisses, you slowly pull out, careful not to dislodge any of the eggs from their little pocket inside him. You ease down his body, licking and kissing him all over and gently petting at his swollen belly as he pants and whines in discomfort. You can almost see the faint indigo tint of material beneath his taut skin and you stare at his belly with a sick sort of fascination.

You end up resting on his messy thigh, not caring one bit about the sticky fluids sticking to your smeared facepaint. Now he has to stay with you. He has to rely on you for everything now that he’s going to be carrying your eggs. This was the best idea your rotted thinkpan has ever come up with. Motherfuck, yeah.

“Pale for you, bro.”

Karkat makes this soft, sad little sound at that and you find that to be just as cute as everything else about him. Maybe you’ll help him push the eggs out before your material congeals and do this all over again. He’s yours, after all.


End file.
